


두근거려

by chordae_tendineae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekDo - Freeform, Celebrity Life, Established couple, Fluff, Kyoongil Party, M/M, Romance, Smut, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chordae_tendineae/pseuds/chordae_tendineae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun thought it would just be a special affair between him and his fans. He didn't expect Kyungsoo would come to make his birthday even <em>more</em> special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is long overdue but I'm such a BaekSoo trash...forgive me.  
> I couldn't forget baeksoo's interaction during Kyoongil Party.  
> Roughly based on the translations i found at YT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's boring af...i'll get through the 2nd part sooner or later.  
> better late than never,right?

**_May 6th, 2016 |COEX Atrium_ **

 

 

Hushed whispers and  _barely_ contained giggles filled the hall of the Atrium on a Friday night. Despite the fairly cold weather, many fans are present tonight—eyes wandering from the screen projected on stage, to the  _huge_ , floor-length banner bearing the name of the main star for this event. Colorful balloons and other decorations were also placed onstage, making the celebration even more joyous.

 

When the stage lights suddenly dim out, fans started screaming, growing jittery with each passing second. As the lights start to come back to focus, the screams got even louder when Byun Baekhyun enters the stage, clad in a white cardigan designed with red hearts, letter U’s and cartoon-images of hands over a white shirt, with a pair of black pants and black leather shoes to match. He has his make-up to a minimum, highlighting his natural beauty with his hair a rich black, matching the simplistic look.

 

 _“Annyeonghaseyo~”_ he greets the crowd in his caramel-like voice, coupled with his bright smile. _“Annyeong…There are people on the second floor, too!_ Can we have lights for them?”

 

Baekhyun gapes at the sight of a huge crowd as the lights shine on them.

 

“Today, I’ll be the MC as well as I’m the main character,” he utters out into his microphone, a proud look with a hint of mischievousness. “I’m going to do everything by myself,” he adds, making everyone laugh.

 

He continues chatting with the fans; talking about the weather being cold to picking on fans wearing too-thin clothes. “What if you guys get cold when going home?”

 

 _“We aren’t cold!”_ the crowd yelled in response

 

With a grin plastered on his face, he quips. “Let’s get those bodies warm now, right here.”

 

The fans squealed when the cameras focused on them, growing shy when their faces were reflected on the screen.

 

“Why do I hear booing sounds? Eri’s are pretty!” Baekhyun blurted melting his fans’ hearts. “Shall we officially start this Kyoong-il Party?”

 

_“Yes!”_

Just as he was talking, two staff members came onstage, bringing with them a table with white cream cake with strawberries on top of it.

 

“You know, stuffs like this should be a surprise but since this party is self-planned, I know the whole schedule,” he explains making the fans laugh. “So guys, you know what to do?”

 

_“Sing!”_

“Alright, you can sing.” The atrium is then filled with the _birthday song_ with Baekhyun clapping along.

 

After some small talk, he proceeds with making a wish, hands clasped in front of his chest with his eyes closed. When he was done, he blows off the candle, lingering for a moment before starting off with chatting with everyone.

 

“I’ve always wanted to have a snack party but I’ve learned that bringing food is prohibited in this Atrium,” he speaks with regret, continuing. “Since I’m a public figure and you guys are fans of public figures, we have to abide by the law,” he utters with a small smile. “It really saddens me that we can’t have a snack party and I can’t see you face-to-face, as this place is kind of old-fashioned,” he stage-whispers drawing chuckles from the fans. “…but still, thank you guys so much, really.”

 

He goes on with telling about how he never experienced having a party of his own, to how he envies the members doing individual birthday events with the fans. “Like them, I wanted to gather the people that I like, just like this, in a party! So I…well it wasn’t exactly me who rented this place— _it was rented in my name_ —and here we are! I’m awesome, right?”

 

_“Yes!”_

“I want you to tell me I’m amazing!” he requests, pouty lips on show.

 

_“You’re amazing!!!”_

Looking at the things on the table, Baekhyun finds a cone-shaped party hat which he picks up. “Should I wear this?” After hearing the fans’ answer, he slowly put on the hat, earning squeals from the delighted fans.

 

_“Cutie!”_

Few minutes into the event, the next corner has been announced wherein a Q&A panel was brought in by the same staffs from before.

 

“So earlier, we got questions from you guys intended for me. There are a lot of unique questions. Actually, I haven’t read these beforehand. It’s my first time seeing them here…”

 

The fans responded with disapproving sound, not really buying the latter’s explanation.

 

Baekhyun bites his bottom lip, shocked with the fans’ reaction. “It’s for real…why would I lie to you guys?” Moving on with picking questions, he chooses a good one from the board. _“What was your birth-dream and baby name?”_ Facing front, his mouth stretched into a grin. “I’ve never told this on broadcasts, right?” Hearing them scream “yes” he went on. “I do know my name was originally supposed to be _Baekho (white tiger)._ But since it’s too strong for a name, my parents said, _‘be gentle in life,’_ so I became Baek _hyun._ And truth be told, I’m living gently or more likely, _dizzily_ ,” he finishes earning laughter.

 

“About my birth-dream, my dad and mom each had one…My dad dreamt about bathing a white piglet…” he pauses for impact before resuming his storytelling. “And that’s why I find it hard to get rid of my nutella tummy.”

 

 _“Show us your nutella!”_ the crowd scream in unison.

 

“No way, no way,” Baekhyun answered with a shake of his head. “And my mom’s was of a snake.” Sensing the fans amusement, he continues, “It’s important to know what kind of snake…it was a _flower snake.”_   The crowd went wild with his answer. “I actually went to search these things in the internet as I was curious and I found out that both white pig and flower snake are supposed to mean that it’s a baby girl.”

 

 _“That’s why you’re pretty!”_ Some people from the audience yelled, getting his attention.

 

“Hey, I’m not pretty. I’m _handsome,_ ” he blurts out followed by his signature laugh. He went on telling about how his parents anticipated for him to be a _girl_ but when he was born, he was actually a boy with much hair and big set of ears likened to that of a monkey— _per his words._

 

Reading along several questions on the panel, he knits his forehead in concentration. “Should we finish everything?”

 

_“We have lots of time!”_

Baekhyun chuckled, stunned by his fans straightforwardness. “Let’s do this ‘til the last buses come…”

 

He continues answering questions after questions, ranging from how he felt being called as “Dad” by the fans, to his unfixable puppy-like whimpers while sleeping, to how he signs for his purchases using his card, to his addiction and love for the brand, “Supreme”, to when he was reminded of the fans the most and mundane things like how he removes his eyeliner.

 

“I remove my eyeliner just like you guys do. I remove it in front of a mirror, making weird faces…” he narrates, feeling comfortable about the topic. “I bet none of you do it prettily, because I’ve been doing eyeliner for a long time, so I know a lot about this. It’s not like I’m a fan of makeup but since I’ve done this for quite some time, I learned the secret.” He went on demonstrating on how he removes his eyeliner, feeling embarrassed.

 

He also answered a question about being better dancer than Shim Jaewon, SME’s resident choreographer, and his ambition about going full scale in dancing, standing right by Kai. He chose another question after he crouches down to reach the bottom of the panel. “What do I do after I wake up?”

 

Fans keep on giving out suggestions to which he answer. “I don’t even set an alarm…somebody wakes me up,” he says, momentarily reminded of his _boyfriend_ back at the dorm. “When I wake up, the first thing I do is take medicine…like vitamins.” He then narrates about how he used to avoid drinking those vitamins when he was younger, to which the audience empathize with. “Try getting older, life gets harder. Just a vitamin makes the day easier to handle,” he remarks drawing out more chuckles. 

 

“Do I get hand care?” Baekhyun reads out before raising his delicate hand, showcasing his slender fingers to which the fans bellowed with envy. “What I really thank my parents for is _this_ …my mom has really beautiful hands. Mine is exactly the same as hers.”

 

_“Get insurance!”_

“No, I actually have scars on it. I grew up wild…I’m a guy with rough hands,” he explains, remembering what his members had told him. He read the next question, “How do you take care of your throat?” Some people from the crowd produced some noise akin to wonder. “My throat is a lot _sturdier_ than you think...” he tapers for a beat, mind wandering to some naughty thoughts. “… It gets a lot hoarse after concerts but after a sleep…it’s all better. But recently I got a cold so my condition isn’t perfect now. I ask for your understanding…” This got the fans worried so he quickly changed topics.

 

After making acrostic poem from the fandom name and sharing details about his drama filming the following day, he entertained two more questions before proceeding to the next corner, Best of Baekhyun. In this segment, he picks out top three songs which suit him (to which he sang each shortly). He also removed his cone hat in between before revealing the top three moments where he looked awesome—one of which is his dance to Overdose’s opening, _his_ famous hip thrust. He then went on to the top three actions that the EXO-L’s would like to see him doing—taking the number one spot is Sana’s “Shy, shy, shy,” to which he imitated with justice, being the definition of _cute._

Halfway into the event, Baekhyun sings a duet with his fans with the song, _Dream_. He was touched, to say the least, but he feels like something else is still missing. He pushes his thoughts back to enjoy the moment.

 

“This is really lovely…You all sing so well,” he utters, awe-struck. “This is great. Shall we sing ‘Dream’ one more time?” He was busy deciphering the words spoken by his fans that he did not notice a figure entering the stage from the back entrance towards his right.

 

_“Yes, it is really a great song!”_

Baekhyun has never turned his head this fast, he might get a whiplash. _“Aha! What is this?”_ he blurts out in disbelief, his voice peaking upon seeing Do Kyungsoo, his _boyfriend_ in the flesh, wearing a light gray pullover and faded blue jeans. He looks cute with the black-rimmed specs he’s wearing.  “What is this?!” the former utters once more, not believing what his eyes are seeing. The fans literally **_roared_** when the other member appeared, shaking the Atrium with their voices. Baekhyun swears he could hear his own heart beat thundering along with the piercing screams of the crowd.

 

Kyungsoo’s smile brightens when he sees the subtle crimson colouring his boyfriend’s cheeks.

 

 _“Come here,”_ Baekhyun beckons, waving Kyungsoo over to stand next to him in front of the small table onstage. “What are you doing here, D.O.?” he asks feeling strange with having to call the latter with his stage name.

 

“Yes, today…” the doe-eyed male trails off. _“My birthday party,”_ Baekhyun supplies. “Yes, today, I’m here as a special MC,” with this the fans squealed with all their might. “I’m very happy to be attending Baekhyunee’s birthday party,” he ploughs on, voice going soft as he steals a glance at his boyfriend. “Today is _really_ a happy day.”

 

Baekhyun thought it would just be a special affair between him and his fans. He didn't expect Kyungsoo would come to make his birthday even  _more_  special.

 

Taking a calming breath, Baekhyun turns to look at the latter, his chest finding it difficult to contain his thrashing heart.

 

“But D.O. how…I mean, are you not busy?” Baekhyun asks genuinely curious. He was expecting for the younger to be busy with film schedules and promotions.

 

Kyungsoo swipes his tongue briefly over his lower lip. “Uh, the other members are busy but I had no schedule,” he explains in a regretful manner drawing out a hearty chuckle from Baekhyun who looks more than happy to have him here.

 

“Guys, we’re really having a great time today, right? Getting to see D.O.? From _It’s Okay It’s Love,_ D.O.?” he asks, excitedly, to which all fans agreed. “D.O., let’s sit first since I have now a guest,” he utters, leading the other towards the small round table. Both of them take a seat beside each other.

 

“Wow, I really didn’t about this, guys,” Baekhyun tells the audience who dismisses him _._ “Guys, I told you. Why would I lie today?”

 

Kyungsoo hides a grin with his hand seeing the elder being childish with the fans.

 

Baekhyun recovers, going on with his chit-chat. “Just now, I was supposed to have two more cue cards but…”

 

Suddenly, Kyungsoo shows the cue cards in his possession.

 

“…and this is why I didn’t get them. I keep on asking the staffs but they said they’ll bring it up later…now they’ve sent it to D.O.”

 

Nodding, Kyungsoo lifts his cue cards. “I’ll be running a quiz. I’ll start now, but how should I call this?” he asks turning towards the other man.

 

“O-X quiz.”

 

“Okay, it’s an O-X quiz and you shouldn’t lie…You should really play this _game_ with a clear conscience since you’re playing as Baekhyun’s fans!”

 

 _“ **G** ame?” _Baekhyun echoes, liking the deep and heavy enunciation of the letter ‘G’ by his boyfriend.

 

Kyungsoo runs through the mechanics of the game with Baekhyun occasionally piping in to help him. The elder also revealed the possible gifts which will be given to the victors of the quiz. When everything was settled, Kyungsoo began the quiz with some warm up questions.

 

 _“Baekhyun’s birthday is on May 6 th…is it a Saturday?” _ Every single person makes an ‘X’ over their head. “Who made this question, by the way? Kyungsoo blurts out, finding the question ridiculous.

 

“Feels like someone who do surveys…” Baekhyun quips, grinning.

 

Everyone got the second question correct about Baekhyun’s sibling. “Okay, I’ll speed up,” Kyungsoo announces, earning another chuckle from the other guy. The fans still answered correctly about Baekhyun playing the role of the Tenth Prince in Scarlet Heart: Ryeo which made the duo nervous.

 

“What should we do if there’re many survivors?” Kyungsoo asks, quite worried.

 

Baekhyun shrugs. “We’ll keep going until the end then…”

 

“If that happens, I’ll pose the questions myself.” The fans whoop, excited. When Kyungsoo gives out the next question, he made the mistake of slurring some words which got the fans chuckling.

 

“Your word sound weird,” the elder says, smiling.

 

When the crowd still answered correctly, Kyungsoo sighed. “The questions are too easy…” he remarks, unmotivated.

 

“Just ask other questions,” Baekhyun tells him after he senses his dejection.

 

Kyungsoo nods, mustering a smile. "I’ll just go quickly from here…” And in his aim to speed up, he commits another mistake to which he had read the answer of the succeeding question instead of the one being asked.

 

“D.O., you look like you’re quite… _drunk,”_ Baekhyun speaks, finding the man in front of him adorable.

 

“I’ll just move on to difficult questions,” Kyungsoo tells the audience looking at his cue card. “Hmm…Baekhyun…” As he was busy mulling over what to ask, the fans start to make cooing sounds, calling him _‘Cute’_ all over _._

Something blossoms in Baekhyun’s chest when he sees the determined look on Kyungsoo’s face. He chats with the fans for a while to buy him some time.

 

When they reached the sixteenth question, around ten people have remained for the game.

 

“Baekhyun’s _Beautiful…_ ” Kyungsoo stutters, reading _Dugeun Georyeo_ as Dyo-geun and Du-geung Georyeo which made the elder’s lips twitch in amusement. “…was release last April 22, 2015?”

 

After a series of eighteen questions, the last being the song in which Baekhyun had more lines for their Exodus album—the fans chanted for him to sing ‘My Answer.’

 

 _“Just one verse!”_ Kyungsoo chants along with the rest of the fans.

 

Holding the microphone closer to his lips, Baekhyun starts to sing.

 

_‘Although I look strong, although I’m smiling…I’m often alone._

_Although I always look like I have don’t have worries…I have much to say.”_

Kyungsoo feels a pang in his chest because there’s a hidden truth behind the words of the song. Everyone has always regarded Baekhyun as the mood-maker of the group, but behind the camera, Baekhyun is just as fragile as everybody else. His mood gets dampen when he makes a mistake in choreography. He breaks down when he fails to sing a song the way it’s supposed to be sung. He makes others laugh, a true ball of positivity…but even a person like Byun Baekhyun needs someone to uplift his soul—fill up his drained out energy.

 

Kyungsoo was silently drowning in his thought, quickly sobering up when his boyfriend finishes his part.

 

“The song is really good,” he comments, evading the fans chanting his name. “So now, the nineteenth question…”

 

“Please show us. Sing a bit,” Baekhyun almost pleads. “They’ve waited for quite some time.”

 

With a deep sigh, Kyungsoo relents to the latter’s request.

 

_‘As though my breath is going to stop…’_

Baekhyun gaped, feeling a short standstill. “Eh? _As though my breath is going to stop…”_

 

When the game was done, the duo has requested the winners up on stage where Baekhyun did the honor of giving them the prizes, while Kyungsoo volunteered to take their pictures as a souvenir.

 

After everyone settled back in their seats, Baekhyun clears his throat, preparing for some words for his _special_ guest before he sends him off for the meantime.

 

“So we’ve spent some fun time like this…” he trails off, voice soft as he was gazing at the younger. “D.O.-sshi, since you managed to come help me like this…our fans like it very much, right?” With the fans yelling out their acquiescence, Kyungsoo smiled. “We even heard a bit of your singing,” Baekhyun adds, mimicking the younger’s singing, being the playful boyfriend he is.

 

“You know, I was listening to you guys singing ‘ _Dream’_ backstage.”

 

“Wasn’t it great? Honestly.”

 

“It was _so_ great…singing with the fans feels great.”

 

Avoiding the fans’ request of the song ‘Crying out’, Kyungsoo passes the talk back to Baekhyun, leaving the latter stunned for a moment. Almost an hour and a half into the party, another live was presented to the audience followed by the EXO members’ VCR.

 

Each member gave their message, but Kyungsoo’s caught his attention the most—of course, he’s _biased_.

 

The younger (along with the other members) was wearing the same attire he wore during their recent fan meeting in Japan.

 

_“Just…always, I’m thankful for the hard work you do for us, both onstage and offstage. I hope you always keep your body in good health…”_

 

“He’s talking about health again,” Baekhyun wonders out loud.

 

Joonmyun in the video butts in, “Just his body?” he asks, teasing.

 

Kyungsoo blushes. _“…His body and mind, too.”_

With a chuckle, Joonmyun parrots the younger, “Even his mind, too.”

 

The fans laugh while Baekhyun silently swears his leader wasn’t referring to his thoughts about the doe-eyed male. His train of thoughts was momentarily stopped when Kyungsoo (in the video) speaks again.

 

_“Anyways, I sincerely wish you a happy birthday...and I hope your days are only filled with happy things.”_

 

Hearing the younger’s words always strikes a chord in his heart. If there’s one thing Baekhyun loves about Kyungsoo (apart from his God-sent looks), it’s his sincerity. Kyungsoo is a man of few words, but _every_ word that comes out of his mouth is well thought and chosen…spoken with sincerity dripping in every utterance.

As the video ends with Minseok’s message, Baekhyun can’t help but feel touched.

 

“Whoa, I’m really thankful…D.O. as well…” he pauses, almost speechless. “When did they have the time to do this? This is all very touching.”

 

“…but about what Xiumin-hyung had said, it’s true. We spent some time together and we got closer. He got really good at talking…”

 

Just as he was busy complimenting the improvement he noticed in Minseok, the _aforementioned_ member appeared along with Kyungsoo who was the one to escort him on stage. The screams from the fans was just as _loud_ from before, filling the entire Atrium with their booming voices.

 

“Whoa, whoa…what is this?” Baekhyun blurted out loud enough to be heard among the _chaos._ “What situation is this?” he uttered flabbergasted, seeing his boyfriend alongside his favorite hyung _(aside from Yixing. Joonmyun’s like a mother to him, if not brother for this matter.)_

“Can I ask for a self-introduction?” he adds, gesturing for the eldest among them.

 

With a Cheshire-like grin, Minseok introduced himself just as he was asked to do.

 

“Hyung, didn’t you have schedule for today as well?” Baekhyun asks, stealing a glance at his boyfriend from time to time.

 

Minseok huffs in mock offense. “What are you saying? I just got back from some finish-up work on a film,” he responds, laughing after.

 

“Ah, finish-up work…”

 

“I was about to go home and rest but since it’s your birthday and I know these fans will be present here, I decided to come.”

 

Not long after, some fans keep on shouting _“Please sing”_ which caught Baekhyun’s attention.

 

“Guys, you keep on asking us to sing…it’s not like we’re a jukebox or something,” he says into his microphone a little fed up, which Kyungsoo did not miss. “I’d rather talk about the things we want to talk about…” he trails off, waiting for the chaos to subside. “Hyung, I just saw you on the screen.”

 

Kyungsoo decides to butt in. “We had a really hard time, trying to film this video and keeping it a secret from Baekhyun,” he narrates to the crowd. “What are your thoughts? How did you feel after seeing them?” he asks, turning towards his boyfriend, gauging his reaction.

 

Baekhyun manages to make fleeting glances at the doe-eyed male, trying to translate his feelings into words. “I’m just so thankful and…”

 

 _“False!”_ the audience yelled, poking fun at the celebrant.

 

“No guys, why would I need to lie?” the former answers defensively, failing in his attempt not to get childish with the fans.

 

“Speak properly,” Minseok blurts out.

 

“Yeah…” Baekhyun acquiesces, continuing. “First of all, I’m very grateful. Although I’m happy to be congratulated by all of you fans here, still, I’m really touched by the fact that these members who went through all the busy schedules with me, still managed to do these recordings amidst their busy times,” he finishes with a smile.

 

“You know, what Baekhyun did today is really amazing,” Minseok compliments, ploughing on. “The fact that he gathered you guys here for his birthday _feast_ …” he gets cut off by Baekhyun.

 

“I can’t believe he said ‘feast’ like some kind of old folk,” the man of the hour quips, grinning.

 

“It has the same meaning!” Minseok blurts out defensively, chuckling later after he realizes his mistake. He also went about how he couldn’t pull something off like what his dongsaeng has done.

 

“Then I’ll be emceeing for you, hyung.”

 

“Really? Then it’s a deal…If I can’t have parties like this, it’ll be because Baekhyun’s absent,” Minseok says with a huge grin.

 

“How’s my emceeing?” Baekhyun asks the crowd. “It was smooth, right?”

 

_“Yes!”_

Turning towards his left, Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo. “D.O., will you be having a birthday party?”

 

“Well, I did some emceeing today, but I feel like I’m not so good…” the youngest of the three answers with a small smile to mask his dejection.

 

Baekhyun chuckled a bit, finding it hard to resist his boyfriend’s unique charm. “Bea-uti-ful,” he mimics the younger’s mistake in stuttering over the word _Beautiful._

 

“And now with these people in here… my right- and left-arm men, we’ll be having a special corner.”

 

The fans who are celebrating their birthday on the same day were called up on stage and given some gifts to which the crowd roared with envy.

 

 _“Please settle down…”_ Kyungsoo orders into his microphone, never a fan of chaos.

 

“Alright, we’ll have pictures together…D.O., can you take it for us?” Baekhyun asks, looking at his boyfriend.

 

 _“Sure,”_ the younger nods, taking a camera from the table. “I’ll take the picture now. One, two, three…”

 

When the corner was done, Kyungsoo along with some staff members ushered the lucky fans off the stage. _“Thank you for coming,”_ he says to each of the fans which made Baekhyun’s heart flutter all the more.

 

“Anyway, my birthday party has now come to an end…” Baekhyun announces with regret. “I was supposed to do two songs today, but I prepared another one,” he says, trying not to get choked up with his emotions. “For me, in my entire life, I think today is when I’ve received the biggest amount of love…”

 

“Water…Drink some water,” Minseok offers after hearing a small crack in the younger’s voice.

 

“I’ve received the biggest amount of love and it feels great and I think I’ll be happy until I fall asleep tonight. It feels unreal.” Baekhyun continues after taking a gulp from the bottled water. He went on with telling fans to not get caught in the cold and thanking the fans who came from different places.

 

“And last but not the least, thank you so much to Xiumin-hyung and D.O. for coming…I’m really grateful. Please give them a round of applause!”

 

The loud clapping follows Baekhyun’s words. Minseok bows shortly to give his thanks.

 

“Can I say just one thing? Kyungsoo asks all of a sudden, effectively silencing the crowd.

 

“Yes, go ahead,” Baekhyun nods.

 

Kyungsoo takes a deep intake of breath. “Baekhyun always…always…he always…” he trails off trying to piece his thoughts together.

 

“He said ‘ _always’_ three times!” Baekhyun interrupts, unable to help his giddiness, making the fans laugh.

 

“He always takes charge of the heart of EXO, firmly watches over it…I wanted to share these words of gratitude…” Kyungsoo ploughs on, fighting the thundering of his own heart. “And really, there are people who made it here and there are those who didn’t, but Baekhyun really got a lot of strength from all of you fans…”

 

The crowd was in awe, touched with his words.

 

“…I’ve been by his side, watching him all along, and he’s really gained a lot of strength from you.”

 

 _“I love you!”_ several people from the audience hollered, grateful for his words.

 

Kyungsoo’s heart stopped for a second. He never thought to hear those words from his boyfriend’s fans. “Baekhyun will always make you happy…going forward, I hope that all of you will love _him_ , too, for all his life,” he concludes, feeling relief wash over him for having express his thoughts out loud.

 

_“Yes!”_

“The people here today will also love D.O. as well. Of course, right?” Baekhyun utters, silently praying the fans did not notice the hidden meaning behind his words. Although they’ve decided to keep things private, Baekhyun hopes that those fans who _really_ support him, will give Kyungsoo their love for him as his _boyfriend_. “Could you guys please say, ‘D.O., we love you’?” he requests, knowing that he couldn’t just give away the truth of their relationship by saying _those_ three words directly himself.

 

_“D.O., we love you!”_

Kyungsoo is speechless. Baekhyun is pleased to see his boyfriend smile. Minseok gave the two a knowing grin.

 

“We’ll be going now. Baekhyunee, thank you,” Kyungsoo says in his usually deep voice. “We’ll be going back in…”

 

“Annyeong~” the celebrant waves a hand in regret, watching the retreating backs of his guests. “Thank you, my members.”

 

Some more words were given before Baekhyun sings his last song for the night.

 

> _Hello, you came to me  
>  Giving me your shy scent…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really sorry for taking a long time for updating this. this turned out sappy but i hope you like this. feed backs are welcomed ^^

Not long after he finishes his event, Baekhyun goes backstage to meet the two members who had been waiting for him. One of the staff accosts them to take their picture.

 

“Great job back there,” Minseok compliments, clapping a hand on his dongsaeng’s back good-naturedly after the employee went out of sight.

 

“Thanks, hyung.” Baekhyun grins sheepishly, turning to his side to face his boyfriend. “I was really surprised to see you tonight,” he says softly, not wanting to attract attention from the other staffs present. “I’m _really_ grateful, Soo.”

 

Seeing his boyfriend’s more reserved side pulls the corners of Kyungsoo’s mouth into a smile. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

 

Clearing his throat to remind them of his presence, Minseok crosses his arms over his chest. “Should I just tell the other members not to go back to the dorm tonight?”

 

A traitorous flush spread on the lovebirds’ cheeks on the eldest member’s insinuation.

 

“There’s no need for that. We-We’re not _that_ loud, hyung,” Baekhyun splutters, embarrassed.

 

Minseok smirks. “Kyungsoo is _barely_ loud but _you_ on the other hand…” he trails off, mirth written over his face upon seeing the flustered state of the two younger members. “…I doubt it, Baekhyun-ah.”

 

“I-I’m not always loud,” Baekhyun answers defensively, the tip of his ears getting redder. Just when he was about to rebut, their managers approached them.

 

“Let’s head back to your dorms,” the taller manager says, pointedly eyeing the lovebirds when they made no attempt to move.

 

Throwing an arm over Kyungsoo’s shoulder, the shorter manager whisks the said member away. Minseok trails after them, chuckling softly when Baekhyun let out a disapproving noise.

 

_“Soo.”_

Mimicking what the other did, the taller manager leads the latter outside the venue and into the driveway where some fans are still waiting.

 

after a series of ‘Thank you’s’, Baekhyun enters the car, taking his place beside his boyfriend. The taller manager takes the driver’s side while the other is on the passenger’s seat.

 

“Come on, Baekhyun. Stop sulking,” the shorter manager blurts out seeing the said member pouting while nuzzling his boyfriend’s neck. “You can have _your_ alone time at the dorms. We can’t risk you guys getting caught in public.”

 

Reaching up to ruffle his boyfriend’s hair, Kyungsoo chuckles lightly. “Hyung’s right.”

 

Minseok cringes at his members’ sweetness. “Hyung, can I take separate car?” he utters, looking at the taller manager through the rear view mirror.

 

“Sorry buddy. Better luck next time.”

 

“Oh good lord,” Minseok sighs, looking away as Baekhyun kisses Kyungsoo on his cheek.

 

 

When they finally arrived at the dorm after the torturous ride, the managers said their greetings and reminders before leaving the members all to themselves.

 

Stepping inside the hallway and turning the lights on, Baekhyun was left agape when he heard party poppers and loud cheers of ‘Happy Birthday’.

 

“Wow!” he blurts out seeing his fellow members—aside from Yixing and Chanyeol who were both busy filming in China—wearing cone hats. “…Thank you guys.”

 

Joonmyun holds up a bottle of wine wearing a huge grin on his lips. “Let’s celebrate!”

 

“We also have soju and beer if wine isn’t your thing,” Jongdae adds, lips curling furthermore on the corners. “Hurry now before the seaweed soup turns cold.”

 

Baekhyun toed off his shoes by the entrance with Kyungsoo and Minseok doing the same. The three of them along with the rest of the members head to the dining room where various food and snacks were set on the table.

 

“Who made the soup?”

 

Dipping a spoon into the bowl, Sehun leans down to take a sip. “Who else would want to cook aside from my beloved Kyungsoo-hyung?” he utters, humming in approval at the taste.

 

Turning to his left, Baekhyun knits his brows in confusion.

 

“I made it before coming to the Atrium. I asked them to reheat it,” Kyungsoo answers his boyfriend’s silent question.

 

Baekhyun’s features lighten up, pulling the younger in a bone-crushing hug.

 

“You’re really the sweetest, Soo,” he says, smiling against the latter’s neck. _“I love you.”_

Winding his arms around his boyfriend’s torso, Kyungsoo kisses him on the side of his head. _“I love you, too.”_

 

Everyone watches in silence as the two becomes occupied with each other. All the members have regarded them as one of the most subtle on-cam with their relationship (bickering aside) and the most open and showy off-cam. It took a couple more seconds before they pull apart.

 

“Now, before the both of you think about skipping this dinner and head straightaway to your either of  your rooms to do God-knows-what, let’s get this over with first,” Jongdae deadpans earning a light punch on his arm from Joonmyun whose ears has turned red at the implication.

 

“You’re too blunt ‘Dae,” Baekhyun chuckles, interlocking hands with Kyungsoo. “But yes, I’m actually considering what you’ve said. I’ve been holding back since our fan meet in Japan.”

 

“That’s actually just three days ago, hyung,” Jongin says with a smirk. “I don’t consider you making out with Kyungsoo-hyung in the dressing room _holding back_.”

 

The rest erupt into peals of laughter with Kyungsoo heaving a long-suffering sigh.

 

“I’m quite _insatiable_ ,” Baekhyun stage whispers, locking gaze with the doe-eyed member. “…But he knows how to fill this unquenchable thirst that I have.”

 

A violent shiver runs along Kyungsoo’s spine. His palms have turned clammy from his boyfriend’s words. He’s about to retract his hand from the latter’s hold but Baekhyun grips him tighter though not enough to hurt him.

 

“The seaweed soup?” he mentions as a distraction, mirroring the soft smile his boyfriend shows him—a stark contrast to the naughty smirk he mustered awhile ago.

 

Taking a spoonful, Baekhyun hums. “It’s tasty as always.”

 

Minseok, who has been silent the whole time, clears his throat once again. “I guess it’s time to eat?”

 

“Yes, hyung,” Kyungsoo says as he breaks away from his boyfriend’s grasp, dutifully serving the members food with Jongdae aiding him.

 

Popping cans and bottles of beers and soju open, the members have crowd in the living room enjoying a movie playing on the television after eating. After a while, with the members turning into varying degrees of tipsy to drunk, Kyungsoo goes back to the kitchen, helping himself some wine.

 

 _“Kyungsoo,”_ Baekhyun drawls, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist. “I want some wine, too,” he slurs, nosing along the latter’s neck.

 

Slowly turning around with the former’s arms still on his waist, Kyungsoo raises his half-filled wine glass, tipping it up to drink from it. Placing the glass on the counter, he leans in, cradling the elder’s face with his hands, inching closer until his lips lock with Baekhyun’s. He slightly parts his lips allowing the latter to taste the remnants of the red wine in his tongue.

 

Baekhyun moans into his mouth, his hands moving up to run along Kyungsoo’s hair and nape. Pulling away to breathe in some air, he leans his forehead against the younger’s, his heart thrashing wildly inside his chest.

 

 _“I’m…”_ he trails off, feeling his arousal growing with Kyungsoo’s kiss alone.

 

Rubbing his left thumb soothingly on his boyfriend’s cheek with his other hand running gently on his side, Kyungsoo pecks Baekhyun’s lips. _“I got you.”_

Leading his boyfriend out of the kitchen, Kyungsoo makes a beeline for his and Chanyeol and Jongin’s shared room.

 

“Guess I have to crash into your room guys,” Jongin says to Sehun and Joonmyun after he heard the door being locked.

 

Joonmyun shrugs, picking up the remote control to turn the television’s volume up. The members tried to concentrate on the movie instead of letting their imagination wander to what’s happening inside one of the rooms.

 

*

 

Kyungsoo pushes Baekhyun against the door, kissing him deeply as he thrusts a knee between his boyfriend’s wobbling legs. He swallows the latter’s gasps when he presses closer, feeling the tent against his hip.

 

Pulling away from Baekhyun’s mouth, Kyungsoo leaves feathery kisses along his jaw and neck, his right hand slipping underneath his white shirt to play with his sensitive nubs. Lifting the shirt up, he plants sloppy kisses on the plane of his boyfriend’s abdomen, moving up to suckle the left nipple—drawing out a whimper from Baekhyun, who had arched his back.

 

Stopping in his ministrations, Kyungsoo helps the latter strip out of his clothes before doing the same on his own with the aid of Baekhyun’s eager hands. He was lead backwards by his boyfriend who kisses him with much fervour and passion which fuels the fire in his core.

 

When the back of his knees meet the edge of the bed, he sat down with Baekhyun straddling him with his knees on either side of his hips.

 

 _“I want to ride you, badly,”_ Baekhyun whispers into his ear, pulling away to look at him dead in the eye.

 

Seeing the latter’s dilated pupils makes a groan escape from Kyungsoo mouth. _“Fuck.”_

Rolling his hips on the younger’s lap, Baekhyun bites his lip seductively. _“Let me ride you,_ ” he purrs, chasing after Kyungsoo’s mouth like he’s the one who holds the air that he breathes. _“Baby…”_ he says pushing the latter so that his back touches the mattress of his twin-sized bed. “Don’t you want me?” he asks, mouth hovering over Kyungsoo’s own, purring when he felt the latter’s own erection twitching against his.

 

“I want you so much,” Kyungsoo responds, voice rough with barely concealed arousal. He groans when Baekhyun straddles his right thigh, eagerly finding friction for his neglected cock. Flipping their positions, he pins Baekhyun’s hands above his head, drinking in the sight of his dishevelled look, his usually pale skin now flushed. _“I’ll be damned. I want you just as bad, baby._

 

Moving to release the latter’s hands, Kyungsoo revels in the soft touch along his side and the slightly sharp scratch against his scalp. “I want to keep things slow…I don’t want to hurt you, Baek,” he says softly, staring fondly at his lover beneath him. “…Can’t risk you limping for tomorrow.”

 

 _Tomorrow_ , Baekhyun recalls, is the start of filming for the drama he was casted in. To have Kyungsoo coherent despite the _state_ he’s currently in amazes him. Having Kyungsoo as his boyfriend makes him want to brag about him, if not for their privacy’s sake.

 

“I actually don’t mind…I mean, I want to feel so fucked out of my mind,” he remarks, placing a kiss over his boyfriend’s cheeks. “I’m so blessed to have you as my lover. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Soo.”

 

The latter’s sincerity warms Kyungsoo’s heart in a different way, but it didn’t do anything to douse nor lessen the desire coursing in his veins. “I couldn’t imagine not being with you. _Baek, I love you._ ”

 

Pulling the younger down, Baekhyun answers him by kissing him slowly, arms wrapping around Kyungsoo like his life depends on him. He pants into the kiss when Kyungsoo presses closer, creating friction with their cocks rubbing against each other.

 

Kyungsoo leaves his mouth, moving down to lick a stripe on his neck, nipping along the way but not leaving any mark. He goes further south, circling his tongue around a nipple while pinching the other, which earns him a sinful moan from Baekhyun who arched his back in response. He leaves the swollen nub in favor of showering every expanse of his boyfriend’s skin with open-mouthed kisses, heightening Baekhyun’s arousal furthermore. He nips on the soft spot just below his navel, watching his lover’s toned abs tensing.

 

 _“Baby, I don’t think I could hold on any longer,”_ Baekhyun pants out, voice a hoarse rasp.

 

Crawling back up, Kyungsoo pushes Baekhyun’s fringe that has matted on his forehead. _“Bare with me, babe,”_ he whispers, locking lips with the latter after.

 

Baekhyun waited with bated breath as the doe-eyed male gets back in between his spread legs, leaning down to kiss the insides of his thighs, the underside of his knees and the jut of his hips. He keens when Kyungsoo nips at the skin where the pelvis meets the thigh, this time actually leaving _marks_. He bucks his hip up, wanting for his boyfriend to pay attention to his leaking cock.  

 

Instead of fully succumbing to what the latter wants, Kyungsoo just licks the head of Baekhyun’s length kittenishly, going southwards to the elder’s dismay. But Baekhyun’s disappointment was short-lived when Kyungsoo pushes his thighs towards his chest— almost bending him in half—giving the younger a clear view of his gaping hole.

 

As soon as Kyungsoo’s tongue gets in contact with his rim, Baekhyun lets out his loudest moan yet, panting as he writhe in pleasure, fisting the sheets, toes curling at the sensation.

 

Kyungsoo hums and moans, eating his boyfriend out the way he knows will put the other on the edge. Just when he had become addicted to the musky scent of the elder, Baekhyun pulls him up, looking at him with his eyes half-mast.

 

_“I need you now.”_

Kyungsoo obliges, quickly retrieving some lube from his bedside drawer. He pops the cap open, a gasp leaving his mouth when Baekhyun lifts himself to sit up, taking the lube from him before pouring a fair amount of it into his slender fingers.

 

“I’ve been receiving so much,” the latter speaks, beckoning Kyungsoo closer as he parts his legs further to make room for Kyungsoo to settle. “I want to come with you _inside_ me,” he whispers, smearing the lube on his boyfriend’s cock which has been neglected since _this_ whole affair happened.

 

 _“Baekhyun_. _”_

 

Pulling him down by the nape with his free hand, Baekhyun hums into the younger’s mouth when he felt Kyungsoo’s cock twitch in his hold. Lying down, he brings Kyungsoo along with him, letting go of the latter’s length as their tongues danced against each other.

 

Kyungsoo slowly guides himself into his boyfriend, swallowing the moans Baekhyun let out before allowing the sounds of pleasure to resonate freely within (and beyond) the confines of the room. Once he’s fully seated, he gingerly pulls out before easing back in with shallow thrusts. Deeming it safe, he starts to increase his pace, alternating from hard and fast with deep and slow thrusts in response to Baekhyun’s mantra of _‘More’_ and _‘Yes’_.

 

When he notices the bead of tears threatening to fall from the corners of Baekhyun’s eyes as they locked gaze, Kyungsoo immediately leans down to capture his lover’s mouth in a chaste kiss. Letting the latter hold him closer, Kyungsoo uses this chance to heave Baekhyun up, stilling for a moment to let him adjust to the change in position.

 

Realizing what the younger has done, Baekhyun opens his eyes, staring at Kyungsoo—the man who he loves the most—with much adoration and affection. The doe-eyes have always been his favorite (apart from the full, heart-shaped lips) which is by far, the most expressive he’d seen.

 

_“Ride me.”_

Kyungsoo’s voice is dangerously low, igniting Baekhyun’s arousal. _“Gladly,”_ he says, steadying himself with his arms on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Starting off slow, he clenched his eyes shut when he sinks down his boyfriend’s length. Kyungsoo may be smaller in stature on the outside when compared to the others, but _down there,_ he’s well-endowed—a fact that Baekhyun can fully attest to.

 

He keeps the pace slow, speeding up gradually as he adjusts to Kyungsoo’s girth. He can’t help but whimper whenever the head of Kyungsoo’s cock would brush against his prostate. Just as he descends on him, Kyungsoo thrusts up suddenly, making him cling onto the younger.

 

Pushing back to level him a gaze, Baekhyun rolls his hips, grinding down with a purpose. Kyungsoo claims his boyfriend’s lips, easing his possible discomfort with heated kisses. Feeling Baekhyun constricting more around him, Kyungsoo lays him back down, allowing the latter to wrap his legs around him to bring him as close as possible.

 

When Baekhyun’s moans turned louder with his nails digging marks on his back, Kyungsoo drags out his thrusts, pulling out almost completely before shoving back in with greater force. A couple more thrusts in, Kyungsoo reconnects with Baekhyun’s lips, breaking off to nibble on the skin behind his boyfriend’s ear. _“Baby, come with me.”_

 

A silent cry left Baekhyun’s mouth as he comes _hard_ , thick white spurts on his abdomen and chest; some even painting the Kyungsoo’s skin. He moans as he milks his boyfriend dry. They shared a few more chaste kisses before the younger collapses on top of him.

 

 _“Stay,”_ he whispers, carding his fingers along Kyungsoo’s short, dark hair with his other hand running along the younger’s back. _“Don’t pull out just yet.”_

Kyungsoo nods relaxing against his boyfriend’s hold. He groans when Baekhyun clenches teasingly around his flaccid yet still sensitive cock. “Baek, I’m telling you…you wouldn’t appreciate a second round if you thought about how you need to shoot tomorrow,” he remarks, turning his head to make out of the time from his bedside clock. “Oh, it’s actually today—” he corrects himself after seeing the long hand of the clock just five minutes away from 1 o’clock in the morning. “We went on for quite some time, huh?” he comments, burying his face on Baekhyun’s neck.

 

Baekhyun feels rather than sees the smile against his skin. “The more I think that another round’s necessary,” he quips, a soft chuckle escaping from his lips when Kyungsoo nips on his neck playfully. “Come on, Soo. I know that you want it as much as I do.”

 

Pushing himself up by his arms to stare at the beauty beneath him, Kyungsoo musters a small smile. “You’re right…I badly wanted to make love to you not just once but a couple of times. But baby, I don’t want to push you too far. For now, once is more than enough,” he whispers, his hands cupping his lover’s cheeks.

 

“It’s because of _this,_ the way you make me feel special and valued that I don’t mind if I break apart,” Baekhyun responds lovingly, pressing his lips chastely against Kyungsoo’s for the nth time that night. “Thank you for everything, Soo. I love you.”

 

“I love you more.”


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short epilogue of sorts~

Kyungsoo wakes up early when the daylight has yet to come. Earlier, he had cleaned Baekhyun up, cuddling with him afterwards. At the moment, the older guy is still sleeping so he made the effort to prepare him some breakfast before he leaves for his shoot. When he was done in the kitchen, he gently wakes his boyfriend up, a smile greeting him as he deftly lift the latter off his bed before helping him into the bathroom to have some warm shower.

 

After the _unexpected_ second round in the shower, Kyungsoo leads Baekhyun out, passing by the dining room which is uncharacteristically busy with the members walking about.

 

“Good morning!” Baekhyun greets cheerfully, his shower robes hanging loosely around his shoulder, showcasing the fresh love bite Kyungsoo made.

 

“Uh, yeah. Morning...” Jongdae trails off, choking on his hot coffee.

 

Minseok sips his share of coffee slowly, avoiding the lovebirds’ questioning gaze.

 

“Did something happen?” Baekhyun asks, nearing the crowd by the table. “Something we missed?”

 

Joonmyun shakes his head, with Jongin and Sehun doing the same.

 

“Baek, I think I know the problem,” Kyungsoo says, pulling his boyfriend to his side. “We’re sorry guys.”

 

When realization dawns on him, Baekhyun bites his bottom lip. “Was I too _loud_?” he asks later, having some decency to look sheepish. When the members nod their acquiescence, he hooks an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist. “Sorry, but this guy is really _great_ on bed…think of it as your gift for me, yeah?”

 

With a sigh, the members nodded in resignation.


End file.
